The Mirror of Erised (and Love)
by Good Morning and Good Night
Summary: Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund (Bunny), Tooth, North and Sandy have found the Mirror of Erised. This is what happens when there are two pairs of lovers in this group. BTW: There is background North x Tooth. Just so you know.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.**

 **The prompt for this come from an anonymous rotg-kink dreamwidth post and has definitely some mature material, but only for a little bit. The prompt gives most of the story away, so I will not be summarizing it.**

 **This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to** ** _kindly_** **point them out. Also, if you would be so kind as to tell me how to make a hyperlink, that would be nice. Thank you in advance.**

Tooth ran (almost flew) into the Room of Requirements, red and gold scarf streaming behind her, hair green with purple and blue and a little section of yellow.

"Guys! Guys! You will never believe what I found! It's a really weird mirror and I don't know what it is but you need to see it!" she yelled out to the strange group of students sitting in a circle of neutral brown colored sofas. She was almost bouncing up and down with her excitement, tugging on North's uniform, it too emblazoned by a red and gold lion. One could almost see wings sprouting from her back like some hyperactive fairy wings.

North immediately agreed, rising up and starting up a little conversation with Tooth about what the mirror was and if it was important. She replied about something etched into the frame of the mirror and both seemed to be having a normal conversation, except for both eyes trained on other, as if there was nothing else in the world.

Bunny sighed as if he was being pulled against his will even though he was interested as to what this thing was, draping the end of his blue and gray scarf over his shoulder. "Sure. You coming Sandy?" the aussie asked, grabbing his bag of notebooks and textbooks. And his sketchbook with collection of pencils from North (he was the best present giver.)

Sandy was smiling, getting up from his chair. He was much shorter than the rest of them and carried a yellow and black scarf himself, picking up his school bag with him. 'Let's go.' he signed with his wand in the air. This brought North and Tooth from their heated conversation and all looked at Jack in expectation, Bunny in a little more different way than the rest.

Jack was a little more hesitant, having already seen the Mirror of Erised once, and an image of his dead mother and sister penetrating his mind. He had gotten over their deaths now (he thought) and was wondering what he really wanted. He didn't really know. Well, there was Bunny (the cute badass bastard he was) but it was just a crush, wasn't it? Either way, he decided to come along, flashing his famous Frost smile and swinging up with his staff (which was only allowed because no wand would accept him).

"Let's have an adventure!" he shouted while silently checking if anybody was in the room with them and where the mirror of Erised was. It hadn't changed positions and nobody other than them was around. That was good. After checking the time (finding that it was at least two hours away from curfew (and nobody had classes) it was wonderful that they could do something as a team for once.

Tooth dashed out of the room with a shout of "This way!" pulling North along for the ride while the other three friends laughed at his predicament. They knew they were in love, but neither of them would admit it and Jack found it just a little bit irritating. Well hopefully one of them would make the move after seeing their greatest desires (probably each other).

The path there was quick and it was no time at all until they were standing in the same room. North and Tooth were already there, North's face reddening like there was no tomorrow and Tooth giggling at the sight of him.

"You know you can just go and make out now, right?" Jack stated as he sauntered into the room. The two lovebirds spotted their friends and fled like Filch was on their tails.

And then Jack looked into the mirror. And in the mirror stood Bunny, in his proud and boastful glory, absolutely naked, looking rabid and wild as he looked to be pounding into mirror Jack. Jack blushed slightly, ducking his head slightly so that nobody noticed and then watched the fucking with full appreciation of Bunny's beater muscles. They were _gorgeous_.

On the other hand, Aster was looking into the mirror as well and seeing Jack laid out naked before him, white alabaster skin occasionally colored by a red love bite and a light blush across his body, mouth open in a cry of passion. His white hair was strewn around him, hands tied above him by his green and silver scarf.

God damn if bunny wanted to do that in real life. And asking his friend in real life would be quite awkward.

Sandy looked at his two friends and sighed. They were obviously in love. How they didn't see it was hilarious and irritating in the same key. And in a sudden Slytherin thought of brilliance he had an idea. He tugged on Bunny's uniform and motioned for them to get out. Bunny sighed and agreed, and after a few seconds, so did Jack. Just as Bunny was leaving the room, Sandy used some of his hidden strength and pushed Jack to fall on top of Bunny. And then slipped out the door, silently closing it in the meantime.

It wasn't long before he heard a moan of pleasure and he deemed it okay to leave and let his friends have some romantic time for themselves. Some quite _personal_ romantic time. He couldn't help himself from waving his wand and making the words 'make sure to have safe sex!' to appear in their room for half a minute.

In the meantime he would finally be able to have a quiet conversation with the centaurs, with whom he had a tentative peace with and a nice friendship with one of the younger ones. Usually during the time he allotted to the centaurs was taken up by his friends (not that he didn't like them, but it was nice to have some time alone as well, some time to talk with his centaur friends.)


End file.
